Recently, a manner of displaying an image may include not only a manner of displaying an image inside a device similarly to a display device, but also a manner of projecting an image to a predetermined area similarly to a projector.
According to the displaying of the image through the display device, there are a limitation in the size of a screen on which the image is displayed and a difficulty in displaying the image on an area other than the screen of the display device.
Meanwhile, an image projection apparatus, such as a projector, may provide a screen larger than that of the display device and may display the image on various positions depending on directions of projecting the image.
Meanwhile, recently, an input manner of allowing a user to directly touch a screen displayed on the display device through various touch manners has been extensively used. According to the user input manner based on the touch manner, the user may directly perform a touch motion to the displayed screen, so that the user may intuitively recognize the input manner or the user manner.
However, the image projection apparatus may not receive the user input through the touch manner due to the feature that there is absent a specific display in the image projection apparatus.
In addition, in the case of the image projection apparatus, if there is present an obstacle between a point, to which the image is projected, and the image projection apparatus, the projected image may be hidden. In addition, if the user is directly exposed to the projected image, the eyesight of the user may be damaged.
The above disadvantages of the image projection apparatus may need to be solved.